The role of a lifetime: Mommy
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: She had picked up the pieces after Quinn had broken his heart and made a beautiful collage. But now she had to shatter it all over again. How did she tell Finn this wasn't his baby? Will/Rachel *some graphic imagery* REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

The skirt sat on her hips half way zipped up, the rest of the zipper splayed out in a large "V". _"This is my favorite skirt."_ She thought tugging at the zipper. It wouldn't' budge. Rachel Berry took off the skirt, throwing in on the bed. She picked up a blue and white polka dotted dress and tugged it over her head. As she smoothed it down over her body, her hands lingered at her belly. She had avoided it in the shower but there was no denying it now, there was a bulge. Right square on the center of her hips. She slid the box out of her dresser drawer. As she took the test tears streamed down her face. She already knew the truth. Rachel Berry was pregnant.

xxx

"And this year we are going to win nationals!" Kurt said chirring away next to her as they strolled down the halls of McKinley High School.

Noah Puckerman walked next to them, slurping on a grape slushie. The slushie looked so good, She could taste the tangy grape as if it were hitting her lips. She just _knew_ that the cool icy mixture would sooth the heartburn she had been having.

"Oh I almost forgot! The most important part of breakfast!" Puck said, pulling a bag of flaming hot Cheetos out of his bag. He popped open the bag with a loud "BANG!" and held them out at Rachel. "Cheetos?"

As soon as the acidic spicy smell of the chips hit Rachel's nose she clasped a hand over her mouth. Her stomach rolled her soda crackers and Ginger ale she had for breakfast churning knots. She ran into the bathroom, tossing her head into the bowl. As quick as the feeling swept over her it had vanished.

"Rachel?" Puck called, pushing the door open on the stall.

"NOAH! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE! THIS IS THE"

"This is the girl's room, I know I know. Whatever. Now are you going to tell me how far along you are?"

Rachel's big brown eyes widened in terror. "Shut up. Do you even know what you're talking about?"

Puck put his hands on his hips. "I knocked up Fabray last year. I'm like an expert at this what to expect when you're expecting stuff."

Rachel rested her head on her knees. "Please don't tell anyone."

Puck soothed down her hair, "Why would I do that? But you know you're going to have to tell Finn sooner or later. I suggest sooner."

Rachel looked up at him, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sail boat printed cardigan. Finn. She hadn't even thought about how to tell the news to Finn. She loved him so much. She had picked up the pieces after Quinn Fabray had broken his heart. She had made a beautiful collage out of his heart. But now she had to shatter it all over again. This wasn't his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rach!" Finn called jogging down the hall over to her locker. Rachel held her breath. "_Stay calm_". It had been a week since the doctor had confirmed what she already knew. She was seven weeks pregnant. "Rachel? Earth to Rachel!" Finn called waving his hand in front of her face.

Rachel blinked. "Huh? Sorry, I'm a tad out of it."

Finn smiled. "You're still beautiful." His smile was so genuine it broke her heart.

Rachel broke down, right there in the middle of the hallway. Tears streamed down her face, her sobs rattling her small body. She couldn't control her emotions. Finn pulled her into his chest. "Hey! It's ok! What's wrong? That was a compliment. At least I thought it was. I mean"

"No. You are perfect. That's why I'm, that's why." She began to cry again. Finn just stood there holding her, letting her cry.

xxx

The scene had stuck with him the rest of the day, Rachel Berry sobbing into Finn Hudson's chest. It tore him apart, she was obviously hurting and he had no clue why. He had asked Finn after Glee practice what was up, but he too was oblivious.

"You wanted to see me ?" Rachel called from the doorway of his office. He stood up offering her a chair. Rachel thought twice about taking a seat, but she was so tired, and the seat did look comfy. She sat down on the edge of her seat, so she could leave quickly if she needed too. Things had been so awkward between them, since that fateful night. There was only a "Pivot to the left Rachel." Or a "High G or F here ?" There. They had never been alone since that night. "Rachel are you ok? You seem . . . distracted here lately."

"I'm perfectly fine." She quipped quickly.

He leaned in, staring into her deep brown eyes. "You can tell me anything."

"Like that night after we blew nationals? Look where that got us!" she hissed, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The pain was clear on Will's face. He had done a horrible thing. He had robbed this child of her innocence. Sitting here in his office, her face clear and smooth, and her youth sang out even louder than her voice. "I'm so sorry. I told you that was a mistake."

Rachel's face crumbled. Tears budded underneath her closed eye lids. "More than you know." She stood up rushing out.

Will placed his head on his desk. That night replayed over and over in his head. Rachel peeking her head into his hotel room to apologize one more time for "ruining nationals." She caught him in mid sip of a beer, something he had tried not to do since the assembly that went array a few months earlier. She broke down, telling him that she had yet to go back into her hotel room, because Santana kept yelling Hispanic slurs every time she opened the door. He sat her down on the bed and explained that no matter what, she was special. What happened next was a blur; all he remembered was that it ended with a kiss. The kiss lingered in his mind, as well as how beautiful Rachel looked her face a mix of shock as well as pleasure. This was wrong. He had to stop. "_Put it behind you._" He thought and went back to grading papers.

uhggrg


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel? You need to check out Jacob's page." Quinn's low voice said over the phone. It was a strange request, Quinn calling her at nine thirty at night, but Rachel obliged. She dropped the phone in terror as the page loaded. Next to her yearbook photo was the headline "McKinley High's gold star preggo at 17."

"Rachel? Rachel are you ok?" Quinn called.

Rachel picked up the bedazzled cell phone. Her throat was dry. "I'm here."

"Why would he print such a story?" Quinn asked her voice full of disbelief.

"Because. . . I'm . . . um I gotta go." Rachel quickly hung up the phone. She slipped on her Ugg boots and a cardigan and quietly tip toed down stairs. She peered into the living room where her dads were asleep on either end of the sofa, Modern Family blaring from the TV. She slipped out the door without a sound and started walking not really knowing where she was going. Before she knew it she was knocking at Will's apartment door. "Just a minute!" he called. The door opened and she was greeted by Will in gray sweats and no shirt. His mop top of curly hair was soaking wet.

"Rachel?" he asked, his eyes widening. He quickly tugged a thin white tee shirt on. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower."

Rachel stared at him, the shirt clinging to his Pecs where he was still wet. "I. . . .um. . . I needed to talk." Will motioned for her to come in. "its ten p.m. isn't it a little late?"

Once again the words just spilled out. "I'm pregnant. Jacob Ben Israel blabbed it to the whole school. She tried her hardest to fight back tears. Will stood frozen in total shock. After a moment he sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around her. "Did your dad kick you out? Are you ok? Is Finn ok?" Rachel just sobbed into Will's shoulder.

xxx

No matter how he tossed and turned Will could not get comfortable. His thoughts just kept circling back to Rachel. Once she had finally subcumed to sleep, her tiny bed curled up on his couch, Will stood watching her. Her long dark hair spilled across the cushion, boldly contrasting with the cream colored fabric. He wanted to run his fingers through it so bad, but he resisted. He had to draw the line, even if it had been crossed. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was still so innocent. Even after that night in New York. That night. About two months ago. Rachel was about two months pregnant. Fear spread through his body, his arms and lips going numb. This wasn't Finn's baby. This was his.

He stumbled into the dark living room. "Rachel! Rachel wake up!" she didn't reply. "Rachel?" he called as he flipped on the lamp. She was gone. Her blanket was folded neatly; there was no trace of her. It was almost as if it had just been a dream. _"If only."_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was going to be hard, Rachel knew it. That morning at breakfast, she just picked at her toast. The whole car ride to school Rachel had been silent. It bothered Hiram that his daughter didn't talk to him.

"Rachel, honey? Please talk to me. I know you're upset that you're grounded, but you cannot come in at two thirty in the morning." Truth was, Rachel could stay in the house the rest of her life. She didn't care; it was as good as over now anyways. All of McKinley probably knew her secret now.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said as the car eased to a stop outside the school. "I just had big plans this weekend." _Like trying to explain to my boyfriend why I'm pregnant with my teacher's baby._ She thought. Hiram smiled. "I'll talk to dad. Maybe I can give you a little leeway." She shut the door and tried to force a smile on her face as he waved and drove off. As she pushed the door open she braced herself for the evil glares. Surprisingly everyone just moved around her, ignoring her like they always did. Puck walked up to her smiling. He must have noticed the stunned look on her face. "You're welcome."

Rachel shook her head. "For what?"

"Quinn told me about the little article on Jacob's page. It's been taken care of." He replied thinking of Jacob shouting he would remove the article as Puck held his face just inches from the serene blue water in the toilet bowl.

Rachel hugged him. "Thanks Puck."

Puck smiled. "Hey us Jews gotta stick together."

Relief washed over Rachel's body. She was safe, for a little while longer anyways.

xxx

Rachel hummed as she walked down the hall. She was in a good mood, the best she had felt since this whole fiasco had begun. As she walked into the choir room the whole glee club stopped and stared at her. Silence spread through the room. Rachel glanced around. "What's a matter?" That is when she saw Finn sitting in alone on a chair, a stern look on his face. "We need to talk" he said solemnly. The whole glee club shuffled out, pretending to be oblivious to the scene unfolding. Finn stood up. "It's all adding up now. Why you've been acting so weird. Why you've avoided me. You're pregnant." Rachel closed her eyes and nodded. For once in her life she was speechless. Finn kicked the chair.

"Finn... I'm so sorry. I . . . we . . . it"

Finn cut her off. "There is no we Rachel. This is your problem. We both agreed to wait until you were twenty five, been in a few shows, lived out _YOUR_ dreams. Apparently I missed a few birthdays or I've been fooled. "Who is it Rachel? Who?" Tears rolled down Rachel's face, the pain rolling like waves in her stomach. Finn stared at her, his gaze unforgiving and cold. "You know what the worst part is? I had to read it online last night. It had to be broadcasted through the whole school, for me to find out. What were you going to do? Try to trick me like Quinn?"

"I don't know what I was going to do." Rachel said her voice soft. She ran toward the door, pushing it open on the rest of the glee club. She ran down the hall, right past Will who had heard the whole thing.

xxx

"There you are." Will called. He climbed the bleachers and sat next to Rachel.

"Leave me alone."

Will shook his head. "No. We need to talk."

Rachel placed her head in her hands. "I'm so tired of hearing that today!"

He glanced at her binder, full of pictures. Nestled in between two photos of her and Finn was a small black and white photo. "Is that . . . the baby?"

Rachel pulled it out. "Seven weeks and two days."

Will stared in awe at the tiny baby. It couldn't be much bigger than a shrimp but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "When were you going to tell me this was my baby?"

Rachel looked up at him. "What? No, I, It's. . ."

Will put his hand on hers. "I'm turning in my resignation. I'm going to confess what I did. I took advantage of you and now it's a big"

"It's not your baby!" Rachel blurted out.

Will looked up at her. "I just heard the conversation in there. This is not Finn's baby."

"It's Jesse's." Rachel said, naming the only other boyfriend she had ever had. She couldn't help but notice how Will's face crumbled as she told him.

He leaned in close to her; he could smell her sweet perfume. "Tell me the truth." His gorgeous hazel eyes brimmed with tears stared into hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She wanted to tell him she was the only man she'd ever been with. More importantly she wanted to pull him into her, letting their lips meet and explain everything. She leaned back. "It's Jesse's baby."

XXX

The tiny stuffed rabbit sat on the coffee staring up at the couch at Will. Once of its black button eyes were missing, and the ear was worn off on the opposite side. The once bright honey colored fur was ratted, and faded. As he stared at it he thought of the countless boxes he had dug through, getting dirty and covered in bug bites as he searched his parents basement for the toy. This had been his favorite toy; he had carried it right up until preschool everywhere he went. When his ex-wife Terri had announced she was pregnant, he had searched hi and low in his parents countless mementos until he found it. He had wanted a child so bad. Someone a mixture of him and the woman he loved someone that he could pass on knowledge and stories. Terri had ripped that from him, and this yellow rabbit was the only thing he had to show for that happiness he felt. He had taken it out of his closet once he had pieced together that Rachel was pregnant, only for that happiness to be ripped away. Deep down inside he knew when Rachel said "I'm pregnant" that is was his. There was filling of fullness, a piece of him he didn't even know was missing snapped into place. He had never felt this way with anyone, not even Terri. Rachel completed him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Will looked up at Rachel, his eyes widened in pure shock. "Rachel. . . I. . . Oh my god I'm sorry." He had just kissed her. Rachel's whole body shook, full of confusion, passion, and fear. She cupped his face kissing him again, this time a little more forcefully. As they pulled away their gaze lingered Rachel rubbing her thumb absentmindedly against his strong jaw. Her hands shook. This was so wrong, yet it felt so right. Will wrapped his arms tight around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck. Rachel murmured a soft "No. We can't." as he pressed kisses into her skin, his lips warm on her neck. Will stopped letting go of his grip on her. "I'm sorry." Rachel's eyes closed for a minute before she leaned in kissing him once more. The kisses became more intense, their bodies fusing together, legs tangled around each other. Rachel fumbled with the hem of his shirt. She couldn't even remember what she was doing here in his room; she had not only lost her train of thought, but all coordination. As she lay back, her hair spilling out across his pillow she felt his eyes move down her body. He slipped off his shirt and leaned in kissing her ever so lightly._

Rachel sat straight up in her bed. The memories were still rampant in her mind. The dream was so very real. She could smell the faint undertones of cinnamon in his after shave; she could feel the coarse burliness of his curls as it slipped through her fingers. Her covers were wound tightly in her hand, sweat poured down her back. She had been dreaming of that night and Will in general very often here lately. She hadn't meant to lie to him; she really did want him to know the truth. She was just so upset. She had just lost Finn, and then Will came to her, and she knew if he confessed she would lose him too. It was just too much for her to handle. These lies were getting to her, almost driving her to insanity. She lay back on her bed, throwing a pillow over her face to muffle the scream of frustration.

XXX

Will lie in his bed thinking of Quinn and Puck's daughter Beth. Thinking that Rachel's baby had been his had brought up all the old thoughts he had when he had thought Terri was pregnant. He remembered looking at the chubby baby through the nursery glass, wishing for a moment that he hadn't needed a pocket square. That Terri had went on with her charade, and Beth was now his. If only Rachel's baby was his. Will shook his head. What was he thinking? If Rachel's baby had been his, he would have been in serious trouble. The seriousness overwhelmed him. Rachel meant jail time, losing his teaching licenses, shunning from everyone he knew. Yet her angelic voice haunted him all hours of the night. Will shrugged his covers off, trying to shrug off the thoughts of Rachel too. He stumbled into the kitchen opening the fridge and helping himself to a beer.

XXX

"Thanks for helping me practice Noah." Rachel said, leading Puck down into the basement of her house.

Puck touched Rachel's shoulder. "About that. . ."

Rachel turned to face him. Standing two steps below him, she looked even more petite. "I'm not making out with you."

He chuckled. "Surprisingly it's not about that. I want to talk to you about La Bambano."

Rachel scratched her head. "Do you mean La Bambino? As in baby?"

"Yes. Your baby. Have you told him?"

"Him? Him who?"

Puck walked on down the stairs. "The father of this baby. Last time I checked it takes two to make a baby."

Rachel sat down on the bare stage. "I don't think he needs to know."

"Who is it? I think he at least deserves to know."

She shrugged. "It's complicated."

Puck stared at her giving a "that's not an answer" face.

"I can't tell you."

Puck played with a pillow containing a decal striking an eerie resemblance to Rachel on it. "What? Is he like in the mob or something?"

Rachel sighed. "He's older than us. Much older than us."

A grin spread across his face. "I'm into cougars myself. Quinn is two months older than me."

Rachel weakly smiled. "No. It's just wrong."

Puck shrugged. "It's not like its or anything."

Rachel's face flooded in terror. She tried to wipe the sheer terror off her face but it was too late. Puck had already seen.

"No way."

Rachel jumped up. "Noah you can't tell anyone."

Puck just stared at her stunned. "?"

A long silence passed. "Puck please. I'm begging you. I will tell him."

Puck just shook his head. "Rachel, you've got to tell your dads. Not just him. He could get in serious trouble. Is this still going on? I mean are you two. . ."

Rachel shook her head. "It was a onetime thing. An accident. I'm just as at fault as him. Please don't tell."

"Don't worry. That's not my M.O. But you do need to figure it out. People are going to start to ask."

Rachel's face crumbled. "I hadn't thought of that."

Puck hugged her tightly. "You better start thinking."

Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. "I will."

As the hug broke apart, dizziness swept over Rachel. "Whoa there little mamma." Puck said gently sitting her down on the couch. "Maybe I should go."

Rachel nodded. "I don't know what came over me. I better lie down."

She stood up shaking off the weird feeling. She walked up stairs to let Puck out.

"Take care" he said rubbing her belly gently.

She giggled slightly. "Thanks Noah."

He walked out and she shut the door behind him. As she rounded the hall to go upstairs to her bedroom she noticed the red light on the answering machine blinking. She pressed play and listened. "_Hi this is Sheila with_ _Lima Obstetrics. We are calling for Miss Rachel Be_" the front door opened and Rachel quickly hit the delete button on the answering machine.

"Hi baby." Leroy said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

Rachel smiled smugly. "Hi daddy."

"anything interesting?" he said, pointing at the machine.

Rachel crossed her fingers behind her back. "Just some telemarketer."

XXX

"Wake up sleepy head!" Leroy said pushing the door open to Rachel's bed room.

"Run your eyes, get out of that bed!" Hiram said following behind him, carrying a tray.

Rachel moaned as she glanced at her alarm clock. "It's only eight a.m. On a Saturday."

Leroy sat on her bed. "We've decided to let you off being grounded. You said you had plans tonight."

Rachel sat up. She was so groggy; she hadn't gotten much sleep, between thinking about what Puck said and the vivid dreams about Will. "I cancelled them." More like Finn had cancelled their relationship. He wanted nothing to do with her. Not that she blamed him.

Hiram sat down a huge platter full of breakfast foods in front of her. "Aw sweetie. We're sorry. We should have told you sooner."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when the smell of waffles and turkey bacon hit her nose. Nausea swept her body and she jumped out of bed sending syrup spilling out onto her comforter.

Her fathers pushed the bathroom door open a hair and peeked inside. "Rachel? Rachel is everything ok?"

Rachel lifted her head up wiping her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel sat at the kitchen table still clad in her pajamas. Her eyes remained fixated on the glass of water Hiram had sat in front of her. "I'm not thirsty. Nor am I scared."

Her dad's sat on either side of her. "Pregnant? You're still my baby you can't have a baby." Hiram said obviously choking back tears.

Leroy shook his head. "Does Finn know? Is that why he broke up with you?"

Rachel shook her head. "Who's the father then?"

Rachel clammed up. Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Tell us baby girl, just tell us." Hiram said to her softly.

Rachel bit her lip. "Did you tell me who my mother was?"

Leroy's eyes widened. "YOUNG LADY!"

Rachel lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that comment. I'm sorry for this baby. I'm sorry that I can't tell you who this baby's father is."

"What is this? Some cry for attention? Rachel if you really are pregnant, this is not a game."

"Oh I'm really pregnant. Ten weeks pregnant."

Hiram smoothed her hair. "You went to the doctor?"

Rachel nodded. "My New York money."

Both men's eyes widened. Their baby girl was indeed pregnant. There was no other way she would dare dip her hand in the Mason jar decorated with gold stars labeled "New York." It was her ticket out of Lima.

Leroy clasped his hands in front of him. "Do you want . . . are you keeping it?"

Rachel thought back to that first appointment. The antiseptic smell stinging her nose, the table cold and unforgiving under her bare thighs. She had been so scared, shaking and alone. The doctor hooked a monitor to her, and the small baby's heart beat filled the room. The steady "Woomp, woomp, woomp" of the heart beat oddly made her feel at ease. She wasn't alone.

Rachel nodded. "I couldn't get rid of it. It didn't do anything wrong."

Leroy nodded. "Please just tell us something. At least a little something about the father. Does he care for you? Did he? How do you feel about him?"

Rachel's mind quickly shifted to Will. His eyes glistening as he said her name. How tight he had held her, like he hadn't wanted to let go. "I. . . I love him." She blurted out, slapping a hand across her mouth. Her words shocked even her. This was a quick, dirty accident, gone horribly wrong. She didn't love him. She couldn't love him. It was wrong. Nothing could ever come of them; he had made that more than clear. Yet, something sat inside her, something missing, that only he could make whole again. She loved him, but could never have him.

XXX

_Three Months later. . ._

Ohio was becoming a winter wonderland. The lovely autumn aura faded away to bare branches. Small snowflakes spat at the window as Will looked out, staring at the small brunette. She stood alone, burrowing her hands in the pocket of her green wool pea coat. Although the coat was thick you could see the outline of a small baby bump starting to appear, clashing with her youthful knee socks, school girl jumpers, and flat penny loafers. She looked cold, the tip of her nose a rosy pink. It was four in the afternoon, she was usually gone by now. He grabbed his coat and scarf and headed outside. He caught sight of her out of the giant glass entry way, when Emma Pillsbury plowed right into him. "Oh Will! I'm so sorry! I was on my way to your office!"

Will bent down to help her pick up the pamphlets that had scattered across the ground. "Looks like you found me." His eyes never leaving Rachel.

Emma smiled. "Are we still on for tonight? Breadstixs?"

Will glanced at Emma. "Um, sure. Seven thirty right?"

Emma nodded. "See you later Will."

Will wrapped his scarf around his neck and headed outside. Rachel now sat on one of the concrete parking lot slabs muttering something at her phone. "Something wrong?" Will asked.

Rachel suddenly looked up. With the slight sound of his voice her heart raced. "My dad got a flat tire. I have a doctor's appointment in fifteen minutes. I'm trying to find the number so I can cancel. I really wanted to go today too, I'm finding out the sex of the baby. "

"I could take you?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "I don't want to inconvenience you. I can just reschedule."

Will smiled. "Are you that embarrassed to ride in my ol' clunky car? Come on its no problem."

Rachel smiled back at him. "Ok."

They walked to his car and got in. As Rachel slipped into the front seat she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Will asked, buckling his seat belt.

Rachel giggled again. "The last time I rode in your car, you made me ride in the back seat."

Will thought back to that awkward car ride. Rachel had been in love with him, singing 'Crush' to him. He had compared her to Suzy Pepper but she was nothing like her. Rachel was beautiful, talented, and . . . and a minor. These thoughts of her had to stop. He let out a half hearted laugh. "Yeah."

XXX

Rachel sat nervously chit chatting with Will. She didn't mean to blabber on and on, she just did it when she was nervous. She loved how Will just nodded along with her, never trying to interject, never trying to calm her down. He just listened and smiled. "Rachel Berry?" The nurse called. Rachel stood up smoothing down her plaid skirt. She walked over to the door but stopped. "? Could you go with me?"

Will's eyes widened. "are you sure?"

Rachel nodded. "I don't want to do this alone."

Will stood up and followed her into the exam room. He nervously jiggled the keys in his pocket. The last time he had been to an ultrasound appointment, it had been a hoax, something Terri had cooked up. The memories still felt fresh, and hit him hard as he entered the room. Rachel lay down on the table and the ultrasound tech lifted her shirt. At the sight of her exposed belly, Will gasped. The once taunt skin that he had gently brushed over with his lips was now hard and slightly enlarged. Rachel felt her cheeks burn a bright crimson. He had lovingly adored every inch of her body completely bare, why did her bare stomach embarrass her? The ultrasound tech rubbed the monitor over her belly and a fuzzy picture appeared on the screen. "Ok. Ready to see what your little jelly bean is Rachel?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes."

"Looks like you're having . . . a baby girl!"

Rachel squealed with delight.

"I'll go print some frames out for you. I'll be right back." The ultrasound technician said.

As she left the room Rachel sat up. "A baby girl. I can't believe it."

Will smiled. "You should tell Jesse."

Rachel looked up at him, her mouth trying to form words.

"You can't keep her a secret from him. That's his baby girl. I think he'd like to know. "

"He's not the father." Rachel said her words solemn and low.

Will glanced at her in disbelief. "Then who is?"

"You."

XXX

Their lips latching together like two pieces of a puzzle. Will kissed back, his hands weaving through her thick hair. Rachel laid back on his couch, Will hovering over her extra careful with her baby bump. "Rachel this is wrong." Will said, rising up.

"Don't do this." Rachel said, breathlessly.

Will's forehead creased with worry. "I'm going to be in big trouble for this. You're a minor. A student of mine."

Rachel eyes glimmered with hope. She had an idea. "My birthday. Its next week. I'll be eighteen, a legal adult."

She wrapped her hands around his neck but he brushed her off. "No. Don't you understand?"

"I, I love you."

He kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you too."

A moment of silent passed before anyone spoke up. Will looked down at Rachel. He had finally said it. He loved her. "I'll put in my two weeks tomorrow. I'll tell Figgins everything."

Rachel frowned. "No. I can't lose you. You can't, I'll deny everything. You won't"

Will's phone rang. He glanced at it and slapped his forehead. "Emma!" He shouted, answering the phone. Rachel stood up and picked up her coat. Will motioned her to wait for a minute. "Em, I'm sorry. I'm uh feeling under the weather. It's just"  
>Rachel walked over to the door.<p>

"Wait. Please." He murmured, blocking the receiver with his shoulder.

Rachel turned, and walked out of the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

er dadgofd;lgkfd;lg


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Wake up!" a voice called.

Rachel rolled over to see Quinn standing there, in her bedroom, a smile across her face. "Quinn?"

Quinn's smile grew. "Get up! Get ready!"

Rachel sighed. "For what?"

Quinn sat down on her bed. "For a shopping trip! You can't be nine months pregnant wearing a carasoel pony sweater.

Rachel chuckled. It did seem kind of weird pulling immature sweaters over her baby bump. She glanced at her New York money. She had dipped into the fund a few more times, and it was slowly dwindling. "I'm broke. I can't go shopping."  
>Quinn stood up. "It's my birthday present to you. Now get ready."<p>

Rachel rolled out of bed. "How'd you get into my house anyways?"

XXX

Rachel stared at the heaps of bags in the back seat of Quinn's car. They were full of clothes that were "mature" yet still had a "Rachel Berriness" to them. At least that's what Quinn had said.

"Quinn? Can I ask you something?"

Quinn nodded. "Sure."

Rachel's voice was hesitant. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Quinn laughed. "It's just some clothes Rachel."

"No. Not just the clothes. Which I am totally thankful for by the way. But you also told Puck about Jacob's article, knowing that he'd put a stop to it. You're the only one in the entire school that doesn't whisper behind my back."

Quinn stopped at the red light and looked over at her. "I've been there. Don't you remember giving Jacob a pair of your panties so he wouldn't run that story about my pregnancy? I know how alone it feels. How everyone else just feels so different."

The car was silent for a moment. Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Quinn Fabray totally understood her. "How did you deal with it all?"

Quinn shook her head. "Did you not notice the pink hair and Ryan Seacrest tattoo?"

Rachel chuckled.

Quinn turned into a Seven Eleven parking lot and did a U turn. "There was one place I'd always go . . . when it got to be too much. I'll show you."

"City of Lima Municipal District" the large water tower read. Rachel stared up at it, admiring its solace. There was nothing else around for miles, just a large open field. Quinn spread a quilt out on the ground. "It's so peaceful out here. I would come out here and just lay for hours, looking up at the stars, thinking about everything."

Rachel looked up to the sky, where the gray clouds had given way to a cool winter sky. The stars glistened, shining brighter than they ever looked in the city. "This is beautiful."

Quinn smiled. "Everything's going to be ok."

XXX

"Rachel? Can I talk to you a minute?" Will said as the club shuffled out after practice.

Rachel walked over to the computer. "We have nothing to talk about."

"We have plenty to talk about." Will said scooting over on the piano bench so she could sit down.

He reached into his jacket pocket fishing out a small white rectangular box. "Happy Birthday."

Rachel bit her lip. "It doesn't seem like my birthday things are so screwed up."

He sat the box on the piano. "Open it."

She slid off the ribbon and opened the top of the box to reveal a small gold chain. There were two charms on the chain, both gold stars, one big and one little. Will scooped it up and slid it around her neck. "One star for you, one for the baby. Our baby."

Rachel smiled. "I love it."

He turned Rachel around to face him, their faces inches apart. He stared into her big brown eyes, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. "I can do this. We can be together." Rachel smiled and looked around for a minute. Will looked puzzled. "What are you doing?"  
>Rachel wrapped her arms around Will's neck. "Making sure no one was around so I can do <em>this.<em>" She kissed him, giving her body what it had wanted since the last time their lips had met.

XXX

"I should have taken you home." Will said looking at the quaint two story house. He and Rachel sat in his car, bathed in the warm glow of festive Christmas lights.

Rachel grasped his hand. "I'm here for you." She smiled sweetly.

Will sighed. "Here goes nothing."

"Will! What a pleasant surprise!" Kate Schuster exclaimed opening the door for her son. "And who do we have here?"

Rachel walked in behind Will, a small smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Rachel."

She helped Rachel with her coat. "Rachel! I've heard so much about you!"

The thought of Will talking about her to his parents made her smile. "I wish I could say the same."

Will noticed his mother taking in Rachel's pregnant stomach. She motioned for them to sit down.

"I'll get you something to drink. What would you like?"

"Water's fine." Rachel said sitting down on the small plaid couch next to Will's dad.

Will touched Rachel lightly on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen where his mother was on her tip toes reaching for some small drinking glasses on the top shelf of the cabinet. "Here, let me help." He leaned over her, grabbing the glasses.

His mother wasted no time. "She seems like a nice girl. It's a shame, the situation she's in."

"About that mom, I need to tell you something."

His mom kept chit chatting. "I know, I know. She's a good girl. Just like that Quinn girl. They really should just stay away from those rotten teenage boys. They just can't contr"

"THE BABY'S MINE." Will shouted. His mother dropped the tray, sending the glasses shattering to the floor.

"What's the commotion?" Will's father Jonah said, poking his head into the kitchen.

"I'm the father of Rachel's baby."

"William, those are some serious allegations you admitting to. She's a student right?"

Will nodded.

Kate Schuester bent down to pick up the broken glass. "This has got to be a mistake. I raised you better than that. You know better than."

"Please just save it mom. I've already beat myself up over this." Will said bending down to help her.

"Son, how do you know for sure? For all you know she's just some trampy high school student who got herself in trouble and needs someone to take care of her."

Will stood up, looking his father dead in the eye. "Don't talk about Rachel like that."

His father held his ground. "You don't know anything for sure. You've got to make some decisions before you throw you life away for some little. . ."

Will walked into the kitchen grabbing his and Rachel's coat on the way. He grabbed Rachel's hand as he headed toward the door. "Come on Rachel, We're leaving."


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's whole body shook. She pushed opened the door, walking into the bedroom. Hiram sat on the bed. "What's up pumpkin?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "I need to tell you something. It's about the baby."

Leroy ran out of the bathroom. "It's only December! You're not due until April! It can't be time!"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. It's about the father."

"Is he back? Does he know?" Hiram said an optimistic glitter in his eye.

Rachel nodded. "He knows. We've gotten back together and He's excited. It's just. . ."

"What's wrong? That's a good thing?" Leroy said patting the small patch of hair he had around the perimeter of his head.

"You may need to sit down." He sat down slowly next to Hiram, his face creased with concern. "Will Schuester is the father of my baby."

"Will Schuester? As in ? GLEE CLUB !" Leroy shouted.

"Princess? Are you ok? How did this? Did he. . . Oh my god did he hurt you?" Hiram said, standing up and wrapping her in a hug.

"You're a child. He's a grown man! He should know better than to, did he force you into anything?" Leroy said his chubby face red with anger.

Hiram shot Leroy a look. Rachel walked over to him putting her hands on his shoulder. "It was an accident. I'm just as fault as he is. He didn't force me into anything."

"I thought he was a decent man. I thought he had MORALS? How could he take advantage of a CHILD!"

"Daddy stop!" Rachel shouted. "I know this isn't the perfect situation, but this is how it is. Saying will has no morals, is saying that I have no morals. I was an active participant."

Hiram's face crumbled at the sound of Rachel's words, the realization that his baby was capable of such grown actions slapping him across the face. "You said he's excited?"

Rachel nodded.

"He has nothing to be excited over until we talk to him about this. Invite him over for dinner tonight."

XXX

"Dinner? With your dads? Are you sure that's a good idea? You saw what happened with my parents." Will said, sitting cross legged on his couch.

Rachel frowned. "It's been a week. Have you talked to them?"

Will sighed. "I have nothing to say to them."  
>"I really wish you'd tell me what they said. People are going to talk, this is far from perfect."<p>

"It was nothing really. How do you think your dads are going to handle this?"

Rachel bit her lip. "About that... I already told them."

Will's eyes widened.

"I didn't want anything else on you. You're already so stressed!"

"They think I'm some kind of monster don't they! That I preyed on you, that I am a terrible person."

Rachel shook her head. "If they love me as much as they say they do, they'll understand."

Will sighed loudly, running his hands through his curly hair. "I am a monster. They have every right in the world to think that."

Rachel sat up and looked at Will. "You are not a monster."

"Why didn't you let me come with you to tell them?"

"This gives them time to cool down. I don't want to mess up your life more than I already did."

Will leaned over rubbing her belly. "You didn't mess up my life. You two are the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
>Rachel placed her hands over his and guided it down. "Feel right here. She's kicking."<p>

Will sat stone still and waited. Suddenly a little flutter rippled across his hand. He looked up at her, a goofy grin plastered across his face, a sparkle of delight in his hazel eyes. "The world may not see this as perfect, but here, with you, and our daughter, this is perfect."

XXX

Rachel sat on the opposite side of the table staring at Will. Her fathers sat on either end, also staring at Will. The room was awkward and cold as they all avoided the giant pink elephant in the room. "Could you pass the bread?" Rachel asked, cutting through the silence. Leroy passed the bread not taking his eyes off of Will.

"That is enough!" she said, throwing her fork down on the plate.  
>Will touched her arm lightly. "Don't."<p>

Rachel shrugged him off. "No. this is just awkward. We came to talk, we should just talk."

Hiram cleared his throat. "William, to put it nicely, I am not happy with this arrangement."

Leroy pushed his plate away. "Not to mention this illegal."

Rachel shot him a look. "I'm eighteen now."

Leroy stared at Will his eyes narrowing to two small little slits on his face. "You weren't when this baby was conceived."

Rachel frowned. "The past is the past. Can't we just move past this?"  
>"No Rachel. We can't just move past. We have to work through it." Will said turning to look at Leroy. "I am truly sorry. You've got to know how many sleepless nights I've spent, how truly awful I feel, robbing Rachel of her innocence."<p>

Rachel looked up at Will, her eyes budding with tears.

Leroy stood up pointing his finger at Will. "You are a GROWN ADULT. We trusted you with our baby girl, and you took advantage of her. Don't give me a sob story. It's _her_ life you've ruined!"

Rachel jumped up from her chair, as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. "HE DID NOT RUIN MY LIFE! Stop trying to turn him into some kind of monster!"

Leroy stared at Rachel, a shocked expression on his face. He then turned to Will. "I think you need to leave."

Rachel walked over to Will, wrapping her arm around his. "If you kick him out, you're kicking me out too."

"Rachel don't do this. I'll leave. Please, listen to them. What I did was wrong." Will said, rubbing her arm gently.

Tears trickled down Rachel's face. "Daddy. I mean it. If he leaves, I leave." Leroy remained still, his face twisted in anger. "Daddy! You don't understand. I love him."

Tears filled Will's eyes at the sound of Rachel's words.

Hiram outreached his hand. "While your actions were not right in the least bit, my baby said she loves you. If she loves you, I at least need to try to like you."

Leroy walked over to Will and looked Rachel in the eye. He then reached out his hand toward Will. "Can we be civil?" Will shook his hand.

Rachel sighed rubbing her stomach. Will leaned over and kissed her lightly on the head. "I think it's best if I leave for the night. You need your rest."

Rachel nodded and disappeared up the stairs to her room. "I'll go check on her. This was an awful lot." Hiram said, following her up the stairs.

As Will grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door, Leroy stopped him. "Look. I do not agree with this at all. I'm only doing this for the sake of Rachel and the baby. If you hurt her anymore than you already have, you WILL regret it. I'll make sure of it. This is my baby girl we're talking about. She may think she loves you, but sooner or later she'll come around."

Will slipped on his coat. "I won't hurt her. You need to understand that she's pregnant with _my_ baby girl. She may think she's in love with me, but I know I love her." With that he walked outside into the cool December air.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

"Rachel? Why don't you ask Will over for our annual movie marathon and Chinese food?" Rachel smiled. Hiram was making an attempt to be nice to Will. Leroy just scowled, digging his way through his newspaper.

"He celebrates Christmas. I'm sure he has plans with his family." _If he's talking to them now._ She added silently in her head.

Finally Leroy muttered the first words to her since the horrendous dinner party. "Will the baby be raised Christian? Or Jewish like you were?"

Rachel's smile fell. "I. . . I never thought about that."

Leroy sighed. "You should have thought of this _before_ you got yourself pregnant."

"YOU ACT LIKE I PLANNED THIS!"

"ENOUGH! I'm tired of this!" Hiram said, his face reddening, "I want my family back! You can't reshuffle the cards now; you've just got to play with what you've been dealt."

A moment passed before anyone spoke. "I think I'll walk to school today." Rachel said, heading out the door.

XXX

"Good Morning glee club!" Rachel said walking into the choir room. This was her favorite place, being here was sure to lighten her mood.

Before anyone could speak, Will stepped out of his office. "Rachel? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Rachel nodded and followed Will back into his office. Will sat down and sighed loudly. "Somehow the Ohio Show Choir board has found out about our relationship."

Rachel gasped. "How? Does anyone else know? What does this mean?"

Will shook his head. Tears formed in his eyes. "We have to break this off. It's the only way."

Rachel pointed her finger into his chest. "We are not doing that. We've worked too hard. There has to be another way around this." Her voice quivered the thoughts of loosing Will painstakingly real.

Will drew her into his chest. "I wish there was. I really do."

Rachel sobbed into Will's chest, her emotions over powering her small body. Her brain strained of a way out of this dilemma.

Will soothed her hair back off her face. "You know what the screwed up thing is? Technically you're not even my student."

Rachel sniffled back her tears and looked up at Will with red rimmed eyes. "I have an idea."

XXX

The glee club sat, noisily chatting with each other. Will walked in and clapped his hands. "Ok."Rachel walked up behind him, taking a seat next to him on the piano bench.

Mercedes raised her hand. ", if this is about me getting the solo to. . . "

"It's not about solos Mercedes." Will sighed, "It's something much more important."

The room grew silent. Rachel swallowed hard as she looked at . "Well here goes nothing. I'm quitting glee club."

Puck stood up, knocking over a plastic chair. "You can't do that! We need you. Besides, you love glee club! We'll lose for sure! "

Rachel nodded. "Mercedes is more than able to deliver a ballad that will wow the judges. Besides, I'm due April 20th. Although it would make a great detail to my Lifetime original movie, I don't want to deliver a baby at a show choir competition."

Finn stood up, pushing past everyone. "This baby. . . It's ruining everything!" He said, as he left the choir room. Rachel turned to follow him but Will stopped her. "I'll go."

Rachel turned back to face the aw stricken choir room. "Please. I'm not asking you to understand. I don't expect you to understand. Just don't hate me."

Everyone remained silent, following Finn's lead and leaving the room. As Quinn waked by her, she gave her a small hug and whispered "I don't hate you."

XXX

"Schuester!" Sue Sylvester called down the hall.

Will threw his hand up. "Not now!" He followed Finn down the hall.

Sue caught up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry to hear about you having to step down from your little glee club. Although it doesn't surprise me that you're dating Rachel Berry, it was only a matter of time before your curly headed brain made another stupid decision because a lack of oxygen from holding high notes."

Will's eyebrows furrowed inward, his forehead creasing. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Sue shook her head. "It's made you deaf too!"

"What did you say about Rachel? I haven't told anyone about the accusations the show choir board has made. So how do you know about them?"

Sue turned around on the heels of her Nike running shoes and headed down the hall. "I've wasted enough of my time talking to you today. People may start to think we're friends."

_Sue_. Will should have known. But how did she know? He and Rachel had been so careful. . . So private. How did she know?

XXX

" didn't step down as director." Santana said, sitting on a bright red exercise ball in Coach Sylvester's office.

"But I'm sure he would have! They're going to disqualify his little prized glee club if he doesn't."

"Rachel Berry quit." Brittany said, bouncing on her exercise ball. "I'm glad too, she was getting fat, and there was no way she could dance like that."

Santana and Sue both looked at the blonde. Santana shook her finger. "What did you have on them anyways?"

XXX

"Why would coach Sylvester do that? How did she know to begin with?" Rachel asked, sitting the popcorn on the coffee table. It had been a week since Rachel had quit glee club, and the couple was still trying to wrap their heads around how Sue Sylvester knew.

Will fiddled around with the DVD player. "I don't know! It was the strangest thing! She knew."

Rachel sighed. "And I hope you're not really thinking of performing Karma Chameleon at Regionals."

Will opened his mouth. "Culture Club is an iconic band of the. . .How did you know I proposed that song today?"

"I. . . I kind of watched. From the top of the auditorium."

Will stood up walking over to the couch. "Why do you torture yourself like that?"

Rachel flipped back her long brunette locks. "I just miss it so much already."

Will wrapped his arms around her tight. "We don't have to do this. You have every right to be up there with the rest of them, your voice, your beautiful voice cascading above everyone else's."

Rachel placed her hand on his chest. "Don't. You wouldn't understand."

Will kissed her forehead gently. "You miss the warmth of the stage lights on your face. That brief moment of butterflies, before the audience erupts into applause. I understand more than you think."

Rachel burrowed her face in his strong shoulder. "I did the right thing. For us. Tell me I did the right thing."

Will rubbed her back, dancing his fingertips along the ridge where her shirt met her bare back. "You did."

XXX

The room was dark, except the glow from the TV. Will looked down at Rachel fast asleep on his shoulder. At almost six months pregnant she was always exhausted now. The shadows of the movie danced across her beautiful face, her sleep unscathed by the booming volume of the movie. He pulled the thin blanket up around her shoulders, and she tugged at it gently. He could sit, all day, just watching her sleep. She still looked young innocent, but he knew on the inside she had changed so much. She was maturing, growing from a little girl to a mother in just nine months. As Will thought about all the sacrifices she had made, he stifled back tears, a stray tear rolling down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Will took out a TV dinner tossing it on the counter. He stared at the frozen chicken, pathetic and unappetizing. He rolled his eyes, tossing the frozen dinner back into the freezer. He looked out his kitchen window, at the light; quiet snow that had began to fall. Christmas snow, his mother would be so happy. He leaned over the sink sighing. She was probably tending to her honey Ham decked out in her most festive sweater, a cinnamon pumpkin pie on the rack below it. He didn't think today would be so hard. Especially after how his parents had treated Rachel. He shuffled his way into the living room, the tile floor cold underneath his bare feet. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV to find "It's a Wonderful Life" playing. This was his father's all time favorite movie. He quickly clicked off the TV. His family was everywhere. He lay down on the couch closing his eyes tight, trying to block out the memories when he heard a light knock at the door.

She smiled meekly at him as he opened the door. "I feel so bad. I know how much you love Christmas and how important your family is and" It took every ounce of strength he had not to grab her chin and tilt her face gently toward his for a kiss that his lips ached for.

"Rachel, come inside."

She walked in her coat dusted with slightly melting flakes of snow. Before she could open her mouth he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her deeply. She eagerly kissed back, their mouth meeting like the last two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He ripped off her coat as fast as he could without busting the buttons. Her fingers slipped through his hair, sending shivers through his body.

She giggled slightly "What's gotten into you?"

He laid her gently on the couch. "I've just missed you. That's all."

Her smile spread from ear to ear. His cool hands slipped under her shirt so that his palms rested on her pregnant belly. Underneath the taunt layer of skin lie their baby. He brought his lips to her stomach, brushing lightly across her skin.

She giggled again, placing her hand on his. "You're going to be a great dad."

He looked up at her, his eyes full of pride. Her soft, yet husky voice made his heart beat rapidly. "You think so?"

"I know so."

He pressed his lips into hers once more, savoring the sweet taste of her lips. His hands moved up her body, until they became intertwined with strands of her hair. "She's going to be a terrific performer."

Rachel's hand danced down the hollow of his back. "She's going to cry in a perfect high F."

He smiled slightly at her comment. "She's going to speak perfect Spanish by the time she's in preschool."

This made Rachel chuckle. "I only got a B in your class. So maybe not _perfect_ Spanish."

Will released her from his grip and moved his hands back to her belly. "She's just going to be perfect."

"She needs a name."

Will looked up at Rachel as he absentmindedly drew circles on her belly with this thumb. "Lea."

Rachel's eyebrows arched slightly. "You've been thinking about this?"

"Lea is of Hebrew decent. To honor your Jewish heritage."

Rachel instantly fell in love with the name Lea. "I love it."

She played with his curls, tenderly wrapping them around her finger. "Lea Cosette."

He smiled. "Cosette. From Le Mis?"

"Le Mis." She nodded.

"The first time I ever saw you, you sang a song from Le Mis."

She smiled thinking back to her audition, something that seemed light years ago. "Then it's perfect. Lea Cosette."

XXX

The gray day faded into night. She rolled over looking at the clock on the wall. "It's almost nine o clock. I've missed all of movie night."

Will snuggled up nuzzling his face into the warmth of her neck. "Don't leave."

She smiled. "I have to. We're still trying to get my dads to like you remember?"

He sighed. "Ok."

He rolled off the couch and helped her with her coat. As she ventured down the hall he waved. Once the door was closed he was met with only the lingering scent of her perfume. He nestled back into the warm confides of his couch and started to flip through the channels yet the loneliness still crept its way back in. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Your dads are going to hate me!" he called.

He got up and shuffled to the door. "Mom?"

She walked in carrying a green and silver wrapped package. "I can't stay long. I just had to see my baby on Christmas."

A small smile spread across his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't come. I hope you understand that with"

His mother cut him off. "I don't have much time! Your father doesn't know I'm here. So enough with that." She shoved the package into his hands. "Merry Christmas."

Will hugged his mother tight. "You didn't have to."

She hugged him even tighter. "Of course I did."

He sat down on the ottoman and unwrapped the package. He hugged his mother once more. "Mom! It's wonderful!" He said, holding up an expensive tweed vest.

She smiled and patted his hand. "There's more."

He looked into the small box and what he pulled out brought tears to his eyes.

The graying woman smiled, "I always knew my first grandbaby would be a girl. It is a girl right?"

Will admired the tiny pink sleeper, adorned with intricate purple flowers. He imaged wrapping up little Lea, the spitting image of Rachel, in the sleeper, and serenading her as he rocked her to sleep. He collapsed into his mother's arms. "Mom. You just don't understand how hard this is. I made a mistake. But it feels like the best thing in the world. It's just"

She hugged him tight. "It's just confusing? Honey, that's love."

There was a small pause before she broke apart the hug. "I've got to get home before your father realizes I'm gone. His egg nog buzz won't last forever."

"Thank you mom." He said hugging her once more. The both smiled knowing that he was not only thanking her for the gifts, but her understanding and forgiveness too.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel sat fingers crossed. New Directions stood on stage, next to two other show choirs. News anchor Rod Remington was about to read out the winner of the Sectionals competition.

"And the 2011 Central Ohio Regional winners are. . . McKinley High's New Directions!"

Rachel jumped out of her seat, clapping loudly as she could. They had won Regionals. Now they were headed toward Nationals. Baby Lea felt like she was somersaulting, her tiny feet rippling across Rachel's belly. Rachel's emotions soared and she secretly wished she had wore something more festive. That morning she had dreaded not being able to perform, picking out a Somber black dress and black tights. She had reached for her new black cardigan but grabbed her favorite yellow one instead; it's warmth and familiarity overtaking her. On stage Puck twirled Quinn around while Mercedes and Finn danced in a goofy victory dance. Artie boasted the large trophy over his head lifting it up for all to see. Brittany and Santana hopped up and down there squeals wafting from the stage. Will smiled at her from stage, grinning from ear to ear. It felt good to see Will happy, he had been so stressed here lately, but it looked like things were finally going their way. As the show choirs began to shuffle off stage, Rachel quickly exited the theater to find the choir backstage.

Will scooped up Rachel the moment she entered the room, hugging her tightly. He whispered lightly to her. "I want to kiss you right now so bad."

Rachel's lips upturned into a smile. "Not as bad as I want to kiss you."

"I wish you could have performed with us Rachel!" Quinn called.

Rachel broke loose of Will's grip. "I think you guys killed it on your own! Congratulations! Mercedes you were amazing! you guys did wonderful!" She walked over hugging the group.

There was a knock at the door. A thin man in a black turtleneck and wire framed glasses stood in the doorway. "Excuse me? May I please speak to Will Schuester?"

Will lifted his hand. "That's me." He walked over to the door.

The duo walked out into the hallway, shaking hands. "hello. I'm Theodore Pineridge from the New York Academy of Fine Arts. I came to hear Rachel Berry sing. Is there a reason she didn't perform?"

Will's joy instantly faded. "You're a talent scout?"

The man nodded. "I came to offer her a full ride scholarship if I liked her performance enough."

A full ride scholarship to the school of Rachel's dreams, and she hadn't been able to perform. It was all Will's fault she was in this situation. He swallowed hard. "She's no longer in New Directions."

looked confused. "Surely she is not letting that wonderful voice go to waste."

"The only person I sing to now, Is my baby. I'm sorry sir, but it looks like New York is no longer on the agenda for me." Rachel said, standing in the doorway, her hands perched on her belly.

Tears budded in Will's eyes. "Rachel? What are you saying? You're destined for New York."

"Here's my card. Call me if anything changes, we may be able to set you up an appointment." Theodore said, tucking a business card into Rachel's hand.

Will tugged Rachel into an empty dressing room. "What are you doing?"

"My life is here now. Lea loves her dad, and so do I. I can't leave you. We've gone through so much."

Will rested his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you know I'd follow you to New York? You belong there. It would be a crime to take that away from you."

Rachel placed her hand on his cheek. "You'd go to New York for me?"

Will leaned down gently kissing her forehead. He placed one hand on her stomach. "I'd go anywhere for you."

Rachel kissed him gently, not caring who saw. She knew at that moment that he genuinely loved him.

As he broke apart the kiss, he took the card from her. "So, what song are you going to sing for your audition?"

XXX

The bus stopped in front of the snow covered courtyard at McKinley high. All twelve of New directions members, as well as the very pregnant Rachel Berry, shuffled out full of joy and laughter. Their giggles and musical laughter hurt her ears. Sue Sylvester hated to see anyone happy, especially the little fungus that was New Directions. Will Schuester stepped off the bus holding a large gold trophy. He held it high into the air and all the kids cheered loudly. They had won. It wasn't just an awful internet rumor. Something had to be done. It was her only mission in life to stomp that little Glee club, before they graduated. She had thought for sure Will would resign after his and Rachel's little secret leaked to the show choir board. The lead starlet dropping out had hit Sue hard. She had never seen it coming. What would make this diva give up her chance to sing in front of people? She was in _love._ The word made Sue sick. Sue stared at Rachel Berry. She danced with the Asian kid, her very pregnant belly dividing them. That's when it hit her. This wasn't the offspring of two socially inept glee clubbers, forced to copulate together due to lack of social skills. Rachel Berry was pregnant with Will Schuester's baby. Sue smacked the steering wheel, knowing exactly how she was going to take down Will Schuester and his little glee club.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning Kathy!" Will Schuester chimed as he walked by the secretary.

She smiled meekly at him. "Hello Mr. Schuester."

Will pushed open the glass door of Principal Figgins office. "You wanted to see me?" Will's stomach dropped. Two Lima police officers stood by Figgins desk, Sue sat in a corner, a smug smile slapped across her face. Rachel sat in front of the principal's desk, her hands clasped tightly around her belly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She glanced up as Will entered the room and whispered "I'm so sorry."He sat down next to her and lightly grasped her hand.

"William, you have some major accusations made against you!" Figgins said, his thick accent showing his anger.

Sue leaned in just inches from his face. "I AM APPAULED!"

Rachel broke down into sobs.

"William, Leroy Berry has come forth," Figgins said glancing at Sue, "With the help of Coach Sylvester I'm sure, to say that you fathered 's baby. Is that true?"

Will sat motionless. His life was crumbling before him. Sue leaned in once more. "Is . . . that . . . TRUE?"

Will batted away Sue's hand and one of the cops placed his hand on his gun. "Whoa now!"

Will sat down. "I am the father of her baby."

Figgins turned to Rachel. "When did you turn eighteen?"

Rachel drew in a sharp breath. "December 18th."

Sue jumped up slapping the desk. "AFTER this baby was conceived!"

Will glanced over at Rachel who had begun to cry hysterically. "Does she have to be in here? This stress can't be good for her."

The cop walked over to Will. "Sir, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in."

Will stood up and the other cop slipped handcuffs around Will's wrist. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." As the cops finished reading him his rights Will looked over at Rachel. "I love you."

Rachel sobbed her tears streaming down her delicate face. "I love you too."

The cop led Will out of the office into the hall, where many students had gathered to see what all the commotion was about. Rachel followed out behind them. Everyone stood there, frozen in shock.

" what's going on?" Finn said walking into the crowded hall.

"Oh sweet mercy!" Mercedes muttered behind him. A football player yelled loudly in the back of the hallway. "Ooh Mr. Schuster's been getting him so Berry!"

Finn gasped looking at Rachel. His deep brown eyes looked so lost. Rachel hung her head down, hiding beneath her hair. As she walked down the hall she felt like she was throwing herself into a lynch mob, like she was one of the persecuted in the Salem Witch trials. "I'm sorry, she mouthed over the chaos. Finn continued to stare at her, trying to understand. The cops lowered Will into the cruiser, shutting the door behind him. As they pulled away Will mouthed "I love you" one more time. However Rachel didn't see, she had turned away to conceal her tears.

XXX

Rachel stormed in the door, rattling the knick-knacks on the mantle. "YOU CALLED THE COPS ON HIM!"

Leroy Berry jiggled his keys in his hand. "I was just on my way to come get you."

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

"He took advantage of you. My little girl. I had to do something before he did it again."

Rachel slammed her hand against the wall. "Who put this in your head? Coach Sue? He did not take advantage of me. I love him."

"You know nothing about love. You're just a child."

Rachel got as close to Leroy's face as she get, stabbing her finger into his chest. "NO. YOU know nothing about love. If you loved me, you wouldn't have broken my heart like this. You tore apart my world; you tore apart your granddaughter's world. YOU know nothing about love." She turned and walked out the front door slamming it behind her.

XXX

"Thanks again Quinn for letting me stay with you." Rachel said as they pulled up in front of McKinley high school.

"It's no problem. I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you're up for this?" Quinn asked, checking her short cropped hair in the car mirror.

Rachel nodded. "It's now or never."

They walked into the school and Rachel exhaled deeply. Red and pink paper hearts decorated the hallway and it took all of Rachel's might not to rip them down. She smiled at Quinn. "See it's not that bad."

Quinn was beginning to say something when Azimo hit the locker in front of Rachel with his fist. "No wonder you got such a good grade in Spanish Berry!" he called chuckling loudly.

Rachel ran back out the doors into the cool February air. Quinn ran after her. "Rachel! Rachel wait!"

Rachel glanced at Quinn. "I'm not going back in there. I can't."

Quinn sighed. "No one's making you."

"It was one thing to have them all talking behind my back. But to have them say it in front of my face?"

"He was completely out of line."

"What do you think? That I'm so pathetic little girl that got lured in by her teacher?" She drew circles in the fluffy drifty of snow with the toe of her shoe.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her. "I think that you two love each other. Yeah, it was a little weird at first, but once you take some time you can clearly see that you two are in love. Pretty soon you're going to have a beautiful baby girl that loves you just as much. Rachel, it may seem crazy but once you glance at that little face, all this will disappear."

Rachel hugged Quinn tightly. "I hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

"It seems so weird talking to you through this glass." Quinn said, touching the glass gently. "It feels unreal."

Will sighed. "It's not where I pictured myself either." His face was taunt and worn; he looked like he hadn't slept in months. The bright orange jumpsuit washed him out, his skin pallor and ashen.

Quinn bit her lip, her grip tightened on the black plastic phone. "I didn't mean to make you the bad guy. I just. . . ."

"Have you talked to Rachel?"

Quinn's stomach dropped. She knew he was going to ask this. "She's fine."

His forehead creased. "Is she mad at me? She has every right to be."

"It just wouldn't be the best thing for you two. You guys need some time for things to die down."

"Can you just tell her I love her? Tell her I'm sorry too. This is all my fault." Will bowed his head to the table, closing his eyes to keep the tears from spilling out.

Quinn silently hung up the phone. Her mind wondered the whole way home. It broke her heart to see so worn and stressed out. Rachel wasn't faring too well either. Sure, she put on a strong face at school. She rarely talked anymore, even to Quinn. Music hurt her; even the slight murmur of her cell phone ringtone etched her face with pain. The only strength Rachel ever showed was for her unborn child. Little Lea was the light in her life.

"Rachel? Rachel are you here?" Quinn called, as she tossed her keys on the small cherry wood stained table in the entryway of her home.

"She's not here honey. She hasn't been all afternoon." Her mother called from the kitchen.

Quinn walked into the kitchen. Her mother stood at the island dicing up a stalk of celery. Quinn opened the fridge. "I wonder if she went home? I figured her dads would crack soon." She took a bottle of water out, and shut the fridge.

"I hope so. She needs her parents. This is a rough time for her."

"She probably went home." Quinn said taking a swig of water.

XXX

Quinn looked at the clock. It was officially eight p.m. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed Rachel's number again. Once again she was greeted by the High Soprano notes of Rachel's sang voicemail message. Quinn waited for the beep and left her message. "Hey Rach, its Quinn. I'm just wondering if you're coming here tonight? I mean I figure you're at home, but it's getting late and I haven't heard from you." She closed the phone. Surely Rachel had just gotten caught up with her dads. Right?

The dash clock in Quinn's car read bright green. Practically screaming at her that it was ten o'clock. She drove to Rachel's house in half the time it took her to usually. She knocked on the door of the Berry house, shivering at the bitter March air. Hiram Berry answered, clad in a terrycloth robe. "Quinn? Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's late. I just really need to talk to Rachel. Is she still up?"

Hiram was instantly awake. "She. . . She's staying with you?"

Quinn's stomach flip flopped. "She hasn't been at my house all day."

Leroy appeared behind Hiram. "What's going on?"

"Rachel is missing!" Hiram chimed panic flooding his body. He pushed past Leroy to the phone. "I've got to call the cops!"

Quinn tugged her wool pea coat tight around her. "Wait. I think I may know where she is."

XXX

Rachel sat motionless under the water tower, staring up at the stars. Quinn breathed a sigh of release as she put her car into park. "Rachel?" Rachel just continued staring at the sky, her hands rubbing her belly in small circles. "Rach? Are you ok?"

"Lea loves 'I dreamed a dream'. I've sang it to her over and over all evening." Rachel replied, not taking her eyes off the stars.

Quinn smiled. "Beth always liked "In My Daughter's Eyes."

"You were right. This is a really good place to clear your head."

Quinn walked over to the quilt and sat down next to her. "It's so solitude. You can sort your emotions without the static of everyone else."

Rachel rubbed her belly. "I'm so alone. She's coming in a month and a half. He's in _jail_. It's all my fault."

Quinn tried to conceal a laugh.

Rachel stared at her, her eyes narrowing. "What's so funny?"

"I talked to him today. He thinks it's all his fault. You two are the most dramatic people ever."

A small smile slid across Rachel's face. "You talked to him?"

Quinn nodded. "He loves you. He really does."

Rachel leaned onto Quinn's shoulder. "I love him too."

The girls sat under the water tower, gazing into the night sky for hours, gossiping and talking, putting the chaos that was Rachel's life on hold.

XXX

"We should get going. Your dads were really worried." Quinn said, as the moon lowered in the sky in response to the sun budding up across the horizon.

"I don't think I'm ready to face them." Rachel replied.

Quinn stood up, dusting the dew of her ankle boots before slipping them back on. "They really miss you."

Rachel sighed. "I'll go let them know I'm ok. I'm not staying though!"

Quinn folded up the quilt. "My house is always open."

XXX

Leroy and Hiram Berry answered the door, both clad in pajamas and robes, their eyes blood shot from Insomnia. "Rachel! My baby." Hiram called pulling her in tight.

Rachel hugged him back. "Hi daddy. I'm ok. All one piece."

"You had us so worried."

"I'm sorry." She said to Hiram, glancing at Leroy.

Hiram shot Leroy a look. "Don't you have something to say?"

Rachel held up a hand. "I want to say something first. I know you're disappointed in me, and that you think Lea is a mistake but dad, there is so much more to me and Will. . ."

"Why would I ever think my granddaughter is a mistake? Baby girl you could never disappoint me."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "But you act like this isn't really happening. You ignore this baby, like you're trying to black her out. You've seemed so distance here lately."

"You need to show her Leroy." Hiram said, holding the small of Rachel's back.

"Sh. . .Show me what?"

Leroy took her hand. "Follow me."

He led them upstairs to the old study. Rachel rarely spent any time in there, the room was always so dusty and dull and the acoustics were horrible in there. He turned the knob and pushed open the door. A light honey oak rocking chair sat in the corner. Rachel's old crib sat half assembled. A couple paint cans sat, next to the one wall that had been painted a warm buttercup yellow. "If I've seemed distant, it's because I've been thinking about this. I thought it could be her nursery."

She hugged Leroy tightly. "I love it. I love you too. "

"I love you too."

Rachel's eyes glistened as she took in the would be nursery. "Will will be so excited to see all of this!" She turned to Leroy. "You're going to drop all these charges now right?"

Leroy's smile faded. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He hurt you baby girl. I can't let him get away unscathed."

Rachel's happiness instantly vanished. She ran out of the room, as quick as she could. She slammed the front door hard, letting her exit echo throughout the house. She jumped into Quinn's car. "Take me to see Will."


	14. Chapter 14

"Schuester. You have a visitor." The guard said unlocking the cell.

Will looked up from his book. "Me?"

The guard shook his head. "Yes, let's go."

Will creased the page of his book and exited the cell. Could it be his mother? She had only visited him once; it was hard for her to get out of the house without his father finding out.

The inmates whistled as he walked down the corridor. "Ooh Schuester gonna get to see his little girlfriend!" one called out.

"Isn't it past her bedtime?" another called, sending laughter echoing through the cells.

Will's heart fluttered, but only briefly. He tried not to get his hopes up that Rachel would visit him. It had been two months since he had been arrested and she hadn't came by once. All he had of her was a frame from her ultrasound film, tucked away in the back of his book. The mere mentions of her conjure up images, feelings that he had been resisting. He longed to see her, to make sure she was really ok like Quinn had said. It was the end of March and she was due in three weeks. His hands ached to touch her swollen belly, to feel their child moving beneath the taunt skin. He shook his head, clearing his mind. Thinking of her made him weak. He had to stay strong to make it through this. He sat down and did a double take.

"Finn?" Finn Hudson sat in the other side of the glass.

"I just need to know one thing." His face was emotionless. "Do you love her?"

Will cleared his throat. "With all my heart."

Finn dropped his head. "I was angry at first. You ruined my life."

Although his words stung, Will knew he deserved it. He had ruined so many lives, for his own satisfaction.

Finn continued."But, I know what an amazing person Rachel is; how you can just get drawn into her, she . . . she's like a giant black hole in a plaid skirt!"

Will nodded, knowing exactly what Finn was saying.

Finn smiled as he talked of Rachel. "She's beautiful and talented and deserves to be treated right. When you were arrested, she changed. You could tell how bad she was hurting. Her heart literally broke in front of all of us. I may not be the smartest but I can see how much she loves you." Finn looked up, eye to eye with Will. "I forgive you ."

Will smiled, a tear rolling down his face. "Thank you Finn."

XXX

"Hey Berry! Go talk to . I need a 'C' to stay on the Cheerios!" Santana called, cackling loudly with a few other Cheerios. Rachel ducked into a classroom, bumping right into Finn.

"Rachel."

She shook her head. "I. . . I'm sorry."

As she turned to go back into the hall Finn placed his hand on her shoulder. "Wait. I want to talk to you. I went to see ."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Rachel, He misses you. You need to see him."

Rachel furrowed her brows. "It's not that easy Finn."

Finn twirled her around to face him. "Do you think it's easy to face you? After you cheated on me? After you broke my heart? It's not. But Rachel, I love you. That's enough to help me get through. You love him, and that should be enough. He needs you Rachel. He's barely holding on. He needs you."

Rachel shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I really should be going."

XXX  
>"Hey I'll be back soon." Rachel said pulling her jacket around her large, swollen belly.<p>

Quinn looked up from her book. "Where are you going?"

Rachel picked up her purse. "There's just something I need to do."

As Rachel shut the door Quinn smiled, she knew exactly where she was going.

Will lie on the bottom bunk of the bed, staring at the railing. His arraignment was in two days. He could only imagine what the media was saying about him; how everyone thought he was a monster. He knew he could never be with Rachel again. Obviously, with him gone she was trying to salvage the rest of her teenage life, trying to sew it together with bits of normalcy that did not include him. She was better off that way.

"Schuester. A visitor. Barely made it in too." The guard called.

Will looked at the clock. Visiting hours were over in a half hour. Could it be his mother again?

As he approached the glass, he saw Rachel, her tiny hand pressed against the glass. Tears welded up in his eyes. He sat down and pressed his hand against the glass his palm facing hers. They sat there a moment, silent, their eyes pouring out their soul.

"Hi." She murmured softly. Her voice filled his ears, the most beautiful melody that he had ever heard.

His smile spread from ear to ear. "Hi." The moment he smiled Rachel's heart thudded in her chest. She missed him so much. "I. . . I'm sorry I didn't come see you before."

"I didn't blame you. I've ruined so much."

"You haven't ruined anything."

Will sighed. "Did you really want to spend your senior year, pregnant by a grown man, who stole away your innocence?"

Rachel slammed her hands down on the table. "STOP THAT! You did nothing wrong. I am spending my senior year pregnant with a child that was created out of love. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She would have never had happened without you."

Will smiled. "Look how much she's grown."

Lea tumbled inside Rachel, doing cartwheels. It was almost like she knew her daddy was here. "It's almost time for her to come out."

"I wish I could be there." Will said, lowering his hand away from the glass.

"You will."

Will sighed. "If only it were that easy."

Rachel leaned in, close to the glass. "We're going to make it through this. No matter what. I will wait for you, for the rest of eternity if I have to. I love you."

Will leaned in close, cursing the glass for separating their lips. "I love you too."

The guard tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Maam, visiting hours are up."

Rachel nodded. "I'll see you Thursday. I love you."

"I love you too." Will whispered, touching the glass as she walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel pushed open the door slightly. No one was in the living room or the kitchen. She quietly tiptoed to the staircase, hoping that maybe she could slip by unnoticed.

"Rachel?" Hiram's voice said softly.

She turned around, smiling sheepishly. "Hi daddy." He was dressed in a suit, his tie untied, knotted at the bottom in a jumbled mess.

He walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry things are like this. I've tried talking to him."

"I'm not here to apologize for storming out. I just need my navy blue dress."

Hiram shook his head. "You shouldn't have to apologize."

Rachel picked up his blue silk tie. "You never could tie a tie." She unknotted it and begun to tie it properly.

"I miss you Rachel. It was his mistake, listening to that couch. I knew she was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on her. I just want my family back. Lea deserves a nice family."

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes. "Where. . . . Where is he?"

Hiram wiped away the tear that fell down Rachel's cheek. "Upstairs. In our room I think."

She kissed Hiram lightly on the forehead. "I'm going to make this right."

"Dad? Dad are you in here?" Rachel said, the floorboards creaking under her feet as she entered the bedroom. Leroy wasn't in there. She ran her finger across the dresser, glancing at the portraits on his dresser. All of him and her, at various times huge smiles plastered across their faces. Rachel's stomach twisted. "Dad?" She made her way toward the bathroom, when she heard a small sound coming from the nursery. She stood in the doorway, the sight amazing her. Leroy stood in the middle of the room, taking in all of it. The room was now all a sunny buttercup color. Small blue stars dotted the border. The crib was now fully assembled, with dark royal blue bedding. "When you wish upon a star" was written in beautiful blue script above the crib, the mobile spinning ever so slightly.

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel whispered softly.

He turned around, surprised to see her. "Rachel?"

She walked up to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry daddy."

He smoothed her hair back, hugging her with all his might. "For what? This is all my fault."

"I know I've screwed up. I've done so many things wrong, let you down. You have every right to be mad."

"I'm not mad at you Rachel. It's the principal of the thing."

Rachel bit her tongue thinking of Hiram. "I just wish things were different."

Leroy hugged her. "I do too. But my mind has been made. I've come to a decision."

Rachel pulled away. "I understand. But you can't expect me to agree. I love him, and if he does go to prison, I'll wait for him. I'll wait for him for the end of forever."

"Rachel wait. You don't"

She opened the door. "I don't want to fight. It's breaking daddy's heart. I'm going to get ready now." She turned and walked out the door, going to her bedroom.

XXX

The car ride was awkward. Hiram didn't say it, but his face beamed, happy that his family was once again together. Leroy drove, his hands gripping the steering wheel, white knuckled. Rachel rested her head against the window, closing her eyes. Her mind wandered to the only place it ever wondered too anymore. Will. His hands were smooth on her body, gliding over every inch like silk. Their lips met eager and hard. It was almost has if he were really there, they were finally together again. "I love you." Rachel murmured. Will smiled and opened his mouth to reply when the car hit a bump, jarring Rachel from this alternate reality. She missed him so much. Would they ever be together again?

XXX

Will splashed the cool water on his face, trying to get rid of the dark circles. Today was his arraignment. He stood looking in the mirror at himself, what he had become. He was clad in a white dress shirt and navy pants, a small navy blue tie centering his body. Part of him hoped that Rachel would be there, so he could see her. The other part hoped that she wasn't, not having to be subjected to the pain and anguish he was sure shown through on his face. The guard eyed him, and Will shut off the water grabbing a paper towel. He was led out of the bathroom into the main corridor of the court room. He could see flashbulbs erupting from the front, the sea of media devouring someone else. Rachel emerged from the crowd, Leroy and Hiram on either side of her. Her arm was wrapped protectively around her belly, guarding it with all her might. Their eyes met and his heart fluttered. As she was pulled the opposite way, she kept her gaze on him as long as she could.

XXX

Rachel sat in the front row, her heart racing nervously. Will didn't deserve this. He sat in the chair next to his lawyer looking so taunt and thin, his face ashen. Circles pooled under his eyes from sleepless nights Rachel could relate to. He kept his head low, not looking at her.

"All rise! The honorable judge Frank J. Heflin presiding." The bailiff called. Rachel stood up, her knees shaking as the judge entered the room, his robe flowing as he walked.

"Thank you, you may be seated." He said, sitting down. "Will the defendant please rise?" Will stood up, his body stone still. "Case number 678509 the state of Ohio versus William J. Schuster on the charge of Statutory rape. Mr. Schuster how do you plead?"

"WAIT!" Leroy shouted jumping up from his seat. The courtroom erupted into whispers and gasp.

The judge looked over his glasses. "What is going on? I will not have my courtroom turned into a circus."

Leroy spoke, his voice shaking. "Your honor, I am Leroy Berry, the one who brought these charges against ."

The judge looked over his paperwork. "Is there a problem? Mr . . . . Berry?"

"I'd like to withdraw my charge."

Rachel's mouth gaped open, staring at her father.

The judge looked at Will then back to Leroy. He addressed the court. "I'd like to call a ten minute recess. Mr. Berry, I'd like to see you in my chambers immediately."


	16. Chapter 16

The judge entered the court room. "ALL RISE!" the bailiff called. Rachel tried to read his facial expressions, but the judge's face was a blank slate. Will glanced at Rachel his eyes glimmering with hope. She forged an encouraging smile on her face. Will turned to face the judge.

"William Schuster, Statutory rape is a very serious charge. As an educator, a level of trust above and beyond was granted to you. You violated that trust. It's not very easy to gain that trust back." The judge glanced at Leroy, "Mr. Berry wishes to drop the charges against you. After talking to him I feel that you are to be released of all charges."

Rachel squealed, her heart beating wildly. The courtroom erupted into chaos, people whispering loudly. The judge struck his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!" As the court room quieted down, the judge cleared his throat. "However, like I said, these were very serious charges and a breech in trust. I hereby revoke your teaching licenses in the great state of Ohio."

Rachel's heart fell. This victory was bitter sweet. Will looked over at her, a small smile across his face. "We won" he mouthed. Although he could never teach in Ohio again, he was still so happy. Happy because he got to be with her. Lea kicked, applauding this win. She rubbed her belly and whispered "that's right baby, we're going to be a family."

XXX

She saw him, the moment he walked out of the door. She ran to him, with all her might, as fast as her very pregnant body could handle. Their bodies collided, lips meeting with a deep, passionate kiss. His hand became quickly intertwined in her hair, his other bracing the small of her back. "I've missed you." He whispered breathlessly.

A smile spread across Rachel's face. "I've missed you too."

He placed his hands on her belly. "Just a little while longer now."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry that you can't teach anymore."

He smiled at her. "That was a small price to pay for love. "

She grabbed his chin, pulling him in for another kiss. He leaned up against the wall pulling her with him. She slid her hands around his neck, and their lips met sending shivers down Rachel's body. Desire ignited around them, the world around them blurring into a sea of lust and love. As their lips pulled apart, they both looked into each other's eyes, their eyes full to the brim with admiration. Their breaths came out in short, desperate gasps, the intensity of the kiss making them woozy. They held on tight to each other as the rest of the world came back into focus.

"Will you come over later tonight?" he whispered.

A huge smile slid across Rachel's face. "I was already planning on it."

Leroy and Hiram walked out of the doors behind them. Rachel broke loose of Will's tight grip and ran to Leroy hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted.

He hugged her tight, smiling. "It was the right thing to do."

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes full of admiration. "Why? Why did you decide to drop the charges now?"

He wrapped one arm around her. "I had already started to think of it. I worked on that nursery every day, imagining what she would be like. No matter how I pictured her, I saw bits of him intertwined in this tiny perfect little being. Then when you said that you would wait for him forever that just cemented it in my mind. He is Lea's father. He is forever in our lives."

She hugged him tight. Tears sliding gently down her cheek. He picked her up, spinning her slightly. "I love you baby girl."

He walked over to Will and outstretched his hand. "Can we start over?"

Will bit his lip, and glanced at Rachel. He then outstretched his hand, smiling. "William Schuster."

Rachel yawned a little too loudly and both Will and Leroy stared at her.

She turned to them, a deer caught in the headlights. "I guess I didn't sleep to well. I'm so uncomfortable and everything. . ."

Will walked over kissing her lightly. "Go home and get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

Rachel smiled. "I can hardly wait."

Will's eyes followed her out the door, her soft, feminine smell lingering in the air. He turned to go find his lawyer when someone called him from the corridor.  
>"William! Oh William!" a familiar voice called.<p>

He turned around surprised. "Mom?"

She ran to him, her flat penny loafers clicking across the marble floor. "Oh honey! I am so happy you're ok. You're looking a little thin. I worried about you so much."

He hugged her, his strong muscular arms engulfing her small body.

"Is there room for me in this reunion?" A voice called. He looked up to see his father standing there, dressed in his Sunday best.

He walked over to Will hugging him. "I'm sorry son. For everything."

Will smiled; his father never apologized unless he really meant it. "I'm sorry too."

His dad reached into his coat pocket. "Then accept this. If you can't teach anymore, you're going to need something to support your new family." He handed Will an envelope.

Will opened it, tears springing to his eyes. "Dad, this check is for 20,000 dollars."

His father smiled. "What was the name of that music shop you always talked about opening? G-notes?"

XXX

Rachel knocked on the door of Will's apartment, something amazing wafting through the air full of garlic and herbs, hitting her nose and making her mouth water. "Come in!" Will called.

"What on earth is that amazing smell?" Rachel said, her stomach growling.

Will splashed some olive oil into the sizzling pan. "Dinner my lady. Wild mushroom Risotto and Aioli."

Rachel glanced over to the counter where large brown paper "Round Earth" bags sat. Rachel knew in an instant that he had driven to the nearest Round Earth store, miles away in Chillicothe just to make her a vegan meal. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I should be cooking for you."

He shook his head. "You're two weeks away from giving birth. I should be worshiping the ground you walk on. I even made dessert. The lady told me this great recipe for Vegan Vanilla Chai. . ."

Rachel grabbed his face on either side and kissed him passionately. "Do you know what I really want for dessert?" 

Will scooped her up in one quick fluid motion. Their lips met once again, his fingers gripping at her, afraid to let go. He carried her to the bedroom laying her gently on the bed. Her tiny hand cradled his face, her soft exaggerated shape illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the bedroom window. His hands caressed her slowly, moving across her skin like liquid fire. "I love you" he said kissing her collar bone, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you too." She whispered, running her hands through his curly locks. The moment was perfection, just two people in love, staring into each other's eyes not saying a single word yet communicating everything their hearts longed to say.

XXX

Her chest rhythmically moved up and down, her eyes shut tight. He loved watching Rachel sleep, her hair getting tangled in his fingers as she wiggled, her voice melodic even as she mumbled sleep induced jib-jab. She was beautiful. He slid his arm out from under her, careful not to wake her. He gathered the plates from the night stand, left over from the dinner they had eaten in bed. He tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door quietly. He flipped on the kitchen light, its harshness hurting his eyes. He began to scrape the food off the plates into the trashcan, thoughts of Rachel dancing in his head. The house was quiet except for the humming of the overhead light, the ticking of the small clock above the stove.

"**WILL**!" Rachel screamed, the blood curdling belt startling him, causing him to drop the plate shattering it across the floor.

He ran to her, his hands groping the wall for the light switch. He turned it on, his eyes focused to the light. Rachel sat, straight up on the bed, the blanket gathered around her soaking wet. Her face was pale, a painting of fear and excitement. "I think my water just broke."


	17. Chapter 17

She was bundled up, sleeping soundly wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. Small deep chocolate colored ringlets poked out of the knit cap placed on top of her head. Her light hazel eyes a mixture of the both him and Rachel closed tightly, her small fringe of eyelashes fluttering slightly as she dreamed. The baby gurgled, her lips parting to take a quiet breath. She was perfect. He glanced at Rachel, asleep in the hospital bed, carrying the exact same expression as baby Lea. She had done so well delivering Lea, staying strong until the very end when the doctor held her up. As soon as Rachel laid eyes on the tiny infant she had erupted into tears. He too began to cry, the infant sheer perfection.

Lea began to cry and Rachel rubbed her eyes. "Mommy's here." She cooed her exhaustion still present in her voice.

Will kissed her forehead. "I've got it baby. Go back to sleep." He scooped up the infant, supporting her head. As he bounced her slightly her crying weaned, until it was only a soft whimper. She grasped his finger in her tiny hand, gripping tightly. "Look at that" he said smiling, "You already got me wrapped around your finger." Lea stared at him, her doe like eyes taking him in. As he looked at her tiny face, everything was perfect. Seeing this little life, a perfect creation of him and Rachel, he knew that everything in the past didn't matter anymore. She was less than an hour old, and he already loved her more than life itself. She began to cry again and he boasted her up onto his shoulder, patting her gently.

He sat down in the rocking chair in front of Rachel's bed and began to sing. "Hush little baby don't say a word"

"Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Rachel sang from behind him.

He turned around to see her sitting up in the bed looking like an angel in her white nightgown, the white blanket swirled around her. She smiled at him and continued singing.

He smiled and joined in. "And if that mocking bird don't sing. . ."

He carried Lea over to Rachel's bed. Rachel took her and scooted over making room for Will on the bed. He snuggled up against her, his breath tickling Rachel's neck as he sang. Lea drifted back into sleep quickly, scrunching her eyes tight. Rachel rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "We're the prefect little family." She murmured. He ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes never leaving Lea. "Yeah we are." He said. "The perfect little family."

The End

A/N There WILL be an epilogue to this story. :D Hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Epilogue

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her almost empty room. Will knocked on her bedroom door. "Anymore boxes?"

She shook her head. "I'm just taking one last look around. I still can't believe we're going to New York." She wiggled the band of the ring on her left ring finger. It had been four months since Will had given her the promise ring, yet it still felt strange to feel the smooth platinum band encircling her finger.

Will sat down on the bed next to her. "It's been such a crazy year. It's all just a blur."

Rachel nodded. "I wouldn't change it for anything."

Will smoothed a strand of hair from her eyes. "As long as I have you and Lea in the end, nothing else matters."

She smiled at him and kissed him gently. "We better go pack up the car."

"If we can pry Lea from your father's hands." Will added, smiling smugly.

Downstairs in the family room baby Lea, now four months old sat in Hiram's lap. Leroy Berry lay on his belly in front of them making goofy faces, Lea giggling at the sight. "Ok Lea, time to go." Rachel called.

Leroy stuck his lip out. "Are you sure we can't persuade you to stay?"

Rachel scooped up Lea. "What do you think Lea? Should we pass up a full ride scholarship to stay in Lima?"

The baby blew a raspberry, sending the room into a fit of laughter. "I'll take that as a no." Leroy said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Wait! We got something for Lea!" Hiram said, his voice cracking, on the edge of tears. He slipped a small blue box into Will's hands.

Will untied the white ribbon, holding out the box to Lea. "Look Lea, a gold star. Just like your mommy."

Rachel took out the delicate gold bracelet and fastened it around the infant's wrist. It was a small chain link bracelet, with a tiny gold star charm, identical to the one Rachel had received as a baby. Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you. I love it so much. I love you so much."

"Enough with that! Go on, before we decide to keep Lea here with us!" Leroy said hugging Will, Rachel, and Lea tightly.

Will fastened Lea into the car seat, the baby cooing softly. Rachel and Will said goodbye once more, and climbed into the car, waving as they pulled out. They drove for hours, the sun turning into a burnt orange fireball bursting at the horizon. Lea cooed and giggled, Rachel singing lullabies to sooth her. As Will merged to the exit that read "NEW YORK CITY" he slipped his hand around Rachel's lacing their fingers tightly. "Are you ready? For the city? The stage? The big Broadway roles?"

Rachel smiled, grinning ear to ear. She glanced at Lea, who was once again sleeping. "I've already got the role of a lifetime. Mommy."


	19. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

LETTER FROM THE AUTHOR!

Hello! Thank you all so much for reading my story! I've started a sequel called "In a New York Minute". It's on my profile.

Please read and review!

Thanks so much for reading guys!

-Caroline


End file.
